


something about the way i love you

by stormyemerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Emotional Infidelity, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Naruto was oblivious about most things. He was oblivious of current events, he was oblivious of the thing he had just been doing but forgot as soon as he walked in the door, he was oblivious of why his relationship with his girlfriend was failing, he was oblivious of his best friend’s feelings for him.When Sasuke starts to show interest in the handsome waiter that just started working at the diner they frequented, Naruto is completely oblivious of why he suddenly gets so...jealous? He couldn’t figure out the word.He just gave him bad vibes is all, it totally wasn’t because of the fact that Naruto was oblivious to his own feelings for Sasuke, because that would be ridiculous.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	something about the way i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is the second try i’ve had at a modern au, the last one i didn’t really like so i decided to start fresh with a completely different story. i’m super excited for this slow burn and i hope you stick around if you enjoy! i also apologize if there are any typos i missed!

Naruto shielded his eyes as he looked up to Sasuke’s window on the second floor, the sun peeking over the roof of the house. He was meeting Sasuke and Sakura, as they had planned a movie night after school, trying to spend as much time with each other before senior year was over. He needed it, after having a rough week of bickering with Hinata. The usual. 

Naruto shivered in the chilling fall air and called Sasuke’s name once, twice, and then decided that he would meet him at the window shortly, fully planning on tapping the glass repeatedly to get his attention. He began to scale the tree that perfectly reached Sasuke’s room, knowing each branch and crevice after having climbed it a million times over the years. When he reached the branch that bridged the tree and the window, he peered in the room to see Sasuke and Sakura watching something on Sakura’s phone, sharing a pair of earbuds. Of course Sasuke couldn’t hear him, the ear that was facing the window had the headphone blasting music into it. Naruto did as per usual, smacked the glass obnoxiously to get their attention. He watched as Sasuke looked around for a moment, saw Naruto banging on the window like a mad man, rolled his eyes and removed the earbud before he walked over to unlock the window. He could hear the scoff Sakura let out just based on her face. Naruto smiled goofily at Sasuke, who pointedly flipped him off with one hand and unlocked the glass that separated them with the other.

“Why can’t you just use the front door like a normal person?” Sasuke huffed as he reached out a hand to take Naruto’s bag off his shoulder. 

“Who ever said I was a normal person?” Naruto replied, smirking before he handed his bag to Sasuke and stepped through the window. “Plus I know it annoys you.” He added cheekily, his charming yet equally irritating smirk earning a scoff from the raven. “Hey, Sakura.” Naruto said, as he toed off his shoes and left them messily at the window. Sasuke ritualistically picked them up and threw them in the closet, not phased by his best friend's messy antics.

“Hey, dickhead. You’re late again, we already picked out the movie without you.” Sakura said, with no real venom behind her voice.

“Yeah well, my lesson went over time.” Naruto said, leaning back on the bed with his arms behind his head. “Kakashi was teaching me a new song.” Naruto explained. He had been going to Kakashi’s guitar lessons for years now, and they often got caught up in conversation and lost track of time.

“A _new_ song? I’m surprised there was even a song you didn’t know left.” Sasuke said, picking up the remote. 

“Stop it, you’re making me blush.” Naruto said sarcastically, pushing Sasuke with his foot, who sat at the foot of the bed with Sakura. Sasuke muttered a quick shut up as he leaned over Sakura’s shoulder.

“What was the movie called?” He said, squinting at Sakura’s phone to the trailer they had been watching before Naruto interrupted them. 

“‘Robot Sharks in Space.’” Sakura replied, snorting at the ridiculous title. They had this tradition every Friday, where they would pick out the dumbest movies they could find and then crash at whomever's house they planned for that week. This week it was Sasuke’s, his house currently smelling of popcorn. The softest knock sounded at the door, before Itachi stepped into the room with the source of the smell.

“You guys want popcorn?” He said, holding a large bowl with one hand, and his eyes traveled from Sakura and Sasuke to Naruto. “Ah, Naruto. I didn’t see you come in. Opted for the window?” Itachi raised an amused eyebrow.

Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke chimed in. “Yeah, he didn’t want to use the front door because he knew _you’d_ answer.” Sasuke said lightheartedly as he shot Itachi a mock dirty look before he smiled. Itachi tilted his head. 

“Very funny. You’re lucky I can’t think of a come back right now so I guess I’ll just take my popcorn and go.” Itachi feigned hurt as he began to exit the room, causing Naruto to sit up on the bed so fast, he kicked Sasuke in the process. Naruto put a hand instinctively on Sasuke’s shoulder to steady him as though he needed it. Sasuke couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that enveloped him at Naruto’s touch, but he had gotten good at hiding the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks.

“Hey now don’t punish the public just for one person’s insolence.” Naruto said frantically, in fear of losing the bowl of popcorn as he moved his elbow to rest on Sasuke’s shoulder where his hand had been. Itachi stepped back into the room, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly.

“Fine. You’re lucky Naruto swayed me.” He said to Sasuke, causing him to scoff. Sakura sat closest to the door, and Itachi extended the bowl to her before she took it with both hands to rest on her lap, Naruto not hesitating to take a handful.

“Why don’t you wait until the movie starts, asshole?” She said, swatting Naruto’s hand away. Naruto shoved the handful he managed to secure into his mouth before taking over behind Sasuke as Sakura reached for him.

“Are you joining us for the movie, big brother of mine?” Sasuke asked genuinely, even if there was a sardonic tone to his voice. 

“Can’t. Got a few assignments to submit.” Itachi leaned against the door frame. 

“Booo.” Naruto said. “You suck.” 

“Missing another movie night, you wound us, Itachi.” Sakura added.

“Guess you’ll be missing the cinematic masterpiece that is ‘Robot Sharks in Space.’” Sasuke continued typing in the title with the remote. 

“Truly a shame.” Itachi smiled. “I’ll probably see you guys in the morning.” They nodded and gave their goodbyes before Itachi waved with two fingers and a quick flick of his wrist and closed the door behind him. 

“Read to watch this brain rot for the next…” Sasuke pressed the pause button to check the movie’s run time, “...hour and forty five minutes?” He finished.

“Play that shit.” Sakura said, making herself comfortable next to Naruto with the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Sasuke obliged, playing the movie and putting the remote on his nightstand. He stood and walked over to his closet, fishing through it before pulling out the large and fuzzy orange blanket Sasuke knew was Naruto’s favorite. 

Sasuke returned to the bed, situating himself next to Naruto and opening the blanket so that it covered all of them. “Don’t fall asleep this time, asshole.” Sasuke instructed almost every time, but Naruto always ended up asleep by the end of the movie, simultaneously stealing the entire blanket from Sasuke and Sakura.

“I make no promises.” Naruto said getting comfortable under the blanket and leaning back against the headboard.

The movie was awful, as expected. And what started as mock interest turned into genuine investment, Sakura and Naruto near shouting at the screen whenever the main character did something stupid. Towards the middle of the movie, Sasuke got quiet, only when Sasuke shuffled closer and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder did Naruto realize that he was asleep. As the movie played on, Naruto was unable to focus on anything other than the raven head of hair that occupied his shoulder. 

When the credits finally rolled, it was Sakura who spoke first. “That was terrible.” She said, chuckling. “What did you think?” She turned to Naruto and a look of surprise adorned her face when she noticed that Sasuke was in fact _sleeping_. “Is he sleeping?” She said, as her face scrunched up. 

“Yeah, he fell asleep a while ago. And he told _me_ not to fall asleep. Asshole.” Naruto exhaled an amused breath, which moved Sasuke’s hair slightly. It was unlike Sasuke to be the first one to sleep when they had sleepovers so Naruto knew he had to be tired from something. “I don’t want to wake him though.” 

“If Sasuke’s tired then he must be _really_ tired. He was telling me how he barely got any sleep last night. Was up for hours practicing for the upcoming archery competition.” Sakura explained, and Naruto recalled how Sasuke is always extra tired when he has a tournament coming up. “You’re going to that, right?” She asked.

“Duh. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Naruto replied. He’d been going to Sasuke’s archery competitions since they were kids, either tagging along with Sasuke’s family or going with his own. Sakura always went too.

Sasuke sturred for a moment, and Naruto and Sakura looked at each other wide eyed, fearful they woke him up. He simply shuffled closer to the blond, who’s eyes shot open even wider and an unmistakable blush painted his tan cheeks a shade of scarlet. 

If Sakura noticed, she didn’t say anything of it, but simply sighed and reached over to move Sasuke’s black strands out of his face, a fondness forming on her features. 

“I guess we should let him sleep.” Sakura said. “Maybe we should join him.” She added, resuming her position on Naruto’s other side and turning her back to Naruto. 

“Alright. Night.” Naruto, as carefully as he could as to not dare to wake Sasuke, reached over and shut the lamp that had been illuminating the room from Sasuke’s nightstand. He grabbed the remote and put on a random show to provide at least a little light to the room. He tossed the remote to the foot of the bed before he carefully scooted on the bed to get more comfortable. 

Naruto turned his head to the sleeping Sasuke cuddled up next to him, the soft glow from the T.V. illuminating his usually sharp features to reveal the softness they adorned as a result of sleep. Naruto’s heart fluttered, and it confused him for a moment, the strange feeling. But he decided that he was far too tired to question himself, and he wrapped his arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer, Sasuke’s grip around him tightening. 

In the morning, Sakura was the first to wake. She yawned and sat up, her pink locks sticking out in multiple different directions. She looked down at herself, noticing the chill she felt on her legs. She scoffed but was not surprised to find the blanket had been stolen from her like usual. She turned to the culprit, and prepared to shake Naruto awake and scold him for striking again as the notorious blanket thief, but when she turned to him, she found that it was Naruto _and_ Sasuke who had yanked the blanket off of her, as they were both latched onto each other, sound asleep. 

Sakura resisted her urge to disturb them and take the blanket back in exchange for the burning desire to capture this moment forever and tease them with it later. So, she quietly removed her phone from the charger and sat up on her knees to get the perfect angle. She took the picture, but jumped when she realized her ringer wasn’t off, scrambling for her phone when it fell from her fingers. It fell right on Naruto’s stomach, and he groaned when it knocked the wind out of him. Sasuke was a light sleeper, so Naruto’s stirring caused his eyelids to flutter open. Naruto’s eyes fell on Sakura, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light filling the room from the window. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto’s voice was groggy with sleep and confusion, putting his arm over his eyes. Sasuke simply closed his eyes again and resumed his position, deciding it was too early for whatever nonsense Sakura and Naruto were discussing.

“What am _I_ doing? You guys should see yourselves.” She said, laughing as she took her phone off of Naruto to check the quality of the picture. 

“Hm?” Naruto hummed, still half asleep. 

“Nothing.” Sakura shook her head and Naruto’s heart nearly skipped when he realized his position, but before he could think about it too hard, Sakura, to be purposefully annoying, flopped over the two of them, laying on her stomach as she huffed out a sigh. “I’m hungry.” She said, and Sasuke decided that he wasn’t going to attempt to sleep anymore.

“Well since you two won’t shut up,” He said, sitting up, and Naruto deflated only slightly when Sasuke's warmth left him . “Why don’t we go to the diner?” 

“Yes!” Sakura nearly squealed as she sat up, her elbow accidentally jamming Naruto in the ribs.

“I’ve been awake for five minutes and that's the second time I’ve been injured.” He said stretching his arms. Sasuke pretended not to notice how toned Naruto was when his shirt lifted slightly, abdomen exposed. He scoffed to take his own attention away from the blond.

“Get over it, you baby.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Also…” He tilted his head to Naruto, a smirk plastered on his face. “You’re driving.” Sasuke poked Naruto’s side, causing him to flinch.

“Yeah, yeah. I always drive, don’t have to remind me.” Naruto climbed over Sasuke to head to the bathroom, Sasuke following suit. The two of them brushed their teeth, nudging each other as they fought childishly for the spot in front of the mirror. Sakura followed after them a minute later, her messy hair now combed and thrown up into a bun, strands of her pink hair framing her face.

“Alright, love birds. Move over.” She said, pushing both of them over. Naruto opted to sit on the toilet seat.

“Damn, you really got us there, Sakura.” Naruto said, and Sasuke chuckled to hide how his eyes widened. 

“Yeah, cuz that makes sense. Don’t tell Hinata, I guess.” Sasuke joked, playing along with Sakura’s claim. 

“How are you two, by the way?” Sakura asked, running her toothbrush under the water before she placed it in her mouth. Sasuke’s expression grew sour at the mention of her, and he knew it was selfish but he couldn’t help it. It’s not that he didn’t _like_ her, it was just that she and Naruto were obviously not good for each other. 

“She’s uh...she’s alright? I don’t know, we haven't talked in a few days. Had a small disagreement.” Naruto shrugged and ran an uncertain hand through his hair.

“What’s new?” Sasuke said, leaning against the wall, his distaste apparent in his tone.

“Look, Naruto,” Sakura spit out the toothpaste, “You know I love the both of you. But I feel like you guys need a break. I feel like it’s been so long since you’ve been truly happy with her.” Sakura rinsed her toothbrush and Sasuke silently gestured for the three of them to head out. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll figure it out.” Naruto sighed and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

Naruto had a complicated relationship with Hinata. It started out fun and lighthearted back in sophomore year. As time went on, Naruto found that their relationship actually gained depth to it, and he wasn’t sure if that was what he truly wanted. He never said anything about it, and as they got more and more serious, it became easier to just accept it rather than acting on the uncertainty he possessed. Deep down, he knew his heart wasn’t into it, that his uncertainty would catch up to him, but it was all he knew for the past two years. The good moments would override the bad ones, he hoped, so he just settled for that.

It’s not that he didn’t have feelings for her, he did. She was beautiful, kind, and smart. Everything a guy could ask for in a girl. He claimed that he loved her, but if he was being honest with himself, if that's what love felt like, he would be a bit disappointed. But love takes time, he would tell himself.

Recently though, his uncertainty began to trickle out into his words and actions, causing the relationship to become even more strained. Naruto felt that Hinata was always going on and on about every little thing, complaining about how he never made an effort, how he rarely spent time with her. It was true, Naruto was usually enjoying the company of Sasuke and Sakura. He was stubborn, and he wasn’t going to apologize for spending time with his best friends. That was during the beginning of the week, and they haven’t talked since. 

It almost concerned Naruto with how aloof he was toward the fact that he and his girlfriend weren’t on speaking terms, but it is what it is, as he put it. They’d probably be all over each other by tomorrow. Nothing new.

As they neared the stairs, their ears were met with music and chatter, laughter bouncing off the family room’s walls.

“Morning, guys.” Itachi said, sitting on the couch next to their mother, a small black cat curled up on his lap. Mikoto greeted the three of them with a smile.

“Where are you guys heading off to?” Her eyes wrinkled at the corners. 

“The diner.” Sasuke answered, walking over to Itachi to pet the cat that slept soundly on him. “Hey, Luna.” Sasuke said, his voice raising an octave as he pet the top of the cat’s head. 

“Making poor Naruto drive you two everywhere.” Mikoto shook her head and clicked her tongue, after Naruto fished through his pockets for his keys. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Naruto said, waving his hand.

“He’s been the designated chauffeur for, like, forever, don’t worry.” Sakura supplied, putting her head on Naruto’s shoulder as she nudged him. Mikoto laughed, a delicate sound that caused everyone around her to smile.

“Do you guys want to come?” Sasuke offered, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Itachi.

“Can’t the new episode is premiering in thirty.” Itachi leaned back on the couch, ever so careful to not disturb Luna. Sasuke nodded, he knew his mother and Itachi were keeping up with this show every Saturday morning, but he figured it was worth a shot to ask.

“Alright then. See you guys later.” Sasuke headed to the door and Naruto opened it for him. 

“See you, Itachi. Mikoto.” Naruto smiled and waved before following Sakura and Sasuke out the door to his car.

“What show are they watching?” Sakura asked curiously as they made their way down the paved stone of the driveway to where Naruto’s jeep was parked on the side of the road.

“I don’t know, some true crime documentary.” Sasuke shrugged. 

“Yeah, your mom told mine to watch it and now her and my dad won’t stop talking about it. Can’t have dinner with them without feeling like I’m watching Buzzfeed Unsolved.” Naruto pointed his keys to the car and clicked the unlock button twice. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, narrowing their eyes. Naruto nearly jumped when the two of them suddenly dashed to the front seat, pushing each other out of the way. Sasuke ultimately reached the seat first, buckling the seat belt like his life depended on it as Sakura cursed and closed the door, dejectedly hopping in the back seat. 

Naruto arched an eyebrow, unaffected as he climbed into the driver's seat. 

“I get the aux.” Sakura said, reaching for the cord in between Naruto and Sasuke. 

“Usually whoever’s in the passenger seat gets the aux, but I’ll humor you.” Sasuke guided the wire to Sakura’s hands.

“Didn’t know you were so charitable.” Sakura gave him a sarcastic smile, plugging in her phone. “What should I play?” She asked, mostly to herself.

“Surprise us.” Naruto supplied. Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face, before she scrolled through her phone, put it down, and leaned back, a self-impressed expression on her face. It was quite for a moment, until the first few notes of Bohemian Rhapsody began to sound.

The short car ride to the diner consisted of the three of them scream-singing the lyrics, as the windows let in the cool morning air.

When they pulled up to the diner, the outside was decorated with cheap Halloween decorations. Despite being tacky, the decorations brought upon a sense of coziness and warmth to the already welcoming atmosphere of the small restaurant.

Naruto parked the car, the three of them hopping out onto the pavement. Naruto was hungry, so he made it to the door first, holding it open for Sasuke and Sakura. The diner smelled of bacon, it felt like home on a lazy morning. It basically was a second home to Naruto, the restaurant owner, Nagato, was pretty much like family to him. Naruto’s godfather, Jiraiya, and his partner, Tsunade (they were together but didn’t label their relationship) had been the foster parents to Nagato, Konan, who co-owned the place, and Yahiko, who passed away in a car accident many years back. They treated each other like cousins, Nagato being a type of older brother figure to Naruto, and Konan being the overprotective older sister he never had, nagging him to eat his vegetables.

It wasn’t long before Konan, often working as a hostess, approached them, her blue hair tied up in a neat bun. 

“Ah, Naruto.” She greeted, nodding politely at Sasuke and Sakura. 

“Hey, Konan. Is our favorite table open?” Naruto asked the woman, who gave him a nod and a smirk before she turned to guide them to the booth they have been sitting at every Saturday morning for years.

“Of course it is, I try not to seat people there until you guys come.” Konan’s tone was matter of factly, as though she would never even think to give away their table to anyone else. The booth occupied the corner of the diner, a window perfectly aligning the wall to let in just the right amount of sunshine.

Naruto sat first, Sasuke sliding into the booth after him. Sakura took her seat across from them. Konan placed the menus in front of them, before she crossed her arms over her chest. “How’s Kushina and Minato? Been a while since they’ve come in.” Konan leaned on the booth behind Sakura. 

“Oh, you know, working and stuff.” Naruto shrugged. “They’ve been good though, I’ll tell them you said hi and that they need to visit it soon.”

“Please do.” Konan stood straight and began to say her goodbye for now until she stopped mid sentence, like she seemed to remember something important. “We hired a new waiter by the way, he’ll probably serve you so don’t be too hard on him.” She chuckled and winked before turning on her heel and standing at her post near the front door.

Naruto turned back to Sakura and Sasuke after Konan left. “Man, I’ve been craving Nagato’s pancakes all week.” He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. 

“You get the same shit every time.” Sasuke said, playfully shoving the blond. 

“What can I say? I’m a stubborn bastard.” Naruto retorted. “You know that better than anyone.” Sasuke couldn’t put his finger on why that sounded so flirtatious, so he opted for a scoff instead. 

“That you are.” Sasuke unfolded the menu, giving it a quick glance before he decided he was going to get his favorite soup. 

“Oh so _you_ don’t get the same shit every time but I do?” Naruto arched an eyebrow. Before Sasuke could retort and their banter would begin an endless cycle, a waiter began to approached them, a confident sway to his walk. 

He had white hair, and was about their age. Naruto scanned him and tilted his headin observation, trying to see if he recognized him. He didn’t. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, and saw the quick movement of Sasuke’s onyx eyes as they flash up and down the waiter's form. Naruto didn’t know why he didn’t like that. 

“How are you guys doing? My name’s Suigetsu, I’ll be taking care of you today.” The man, Suigetsu, began. He seemed charismatic and easy going based on the way he languidly carried himself. 

“I don’t think I recognize you.” Sakura spoke Naruto’s thoughts aloud. “You’re the new guy, right?” She asked with friendly curiosity.

“I am actually. How did you know?” He smiled, a charming smile Naruto thought could potentially rival his own. His eyes fell to Sasuke again, who still studied the man as if he was the most intriguing thing in the world.

“We’re friends with the owners.” Naruto supplied.

“Ah, really? They were kind enough to give me this job considering I just moved to the area. I’ve never worked at a restaurant before.” Suigetsu stated, and one would think that he would become embarrassed at admitting his inexperience, but he carried himself with such suave and confidence that you would think he’d been waiting tables for years.

“Hm. You seem like a natural.” Sasuke rested his chin in his hand as he spoke.

“Thanks, that means a lot.” Suigetsu offered that charming smile. “You know I actually think I’ve seen you guys around school.” Suigetsu was addressing all of them, but his eyes stayed locked on Sasuke. Sasuke returned the gaze with his own.

“You go to Konoha High?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, I just started. It’s going well so far. Haven’t really made many friends yet, but most people seem nice.” Suigetsu ran his hand through his longer hair.

“Well, now you’ll know a few friendly faces.” Sasuke said, the corner of his mouth curling up. Naruto was unsure of the sudden shift in Sasuke, his usually cold demeanor adopting a strange tone to it. Suigetsu leaned his hands on their table. 

“Well that makes me happy to hear.” The way he said it confused Naruto, his tone striking him as... _flirtatious_? Naruto couldn’t quite tell. “What’s your name?” Suigetsu asked, his focus lingering on Sasuke before he turned to Naruto and Sakura. 

“I’m Sasuke. This idiot is Naruto.” He said pointing his thumb go the blond, still not taking his eyes off the waiter. “And that’s Sakura.” Naruto nodded, and Sakura smiled.

“Well, it’s great to meet you guys. I really wish I could keep talking to you, but I don’t want to get in trouble on my first day.” Suigetsu laughed, and it seemed like he directed that second part to Sasuke. He positioned a pencil on a notepad, “So, can I get you started with anything to drink?” Suigetsu’s attention was still toward Sasuke, and Naruto looked between the two of them like he was trying to solve a puzzle. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we have our entire order ready, we come here a shit ton.” Sasuke smirked this weird smirk he only does when he’s up to something.

“Sure thing, Sasuke. What can I get for all of you?” Naruto didn’t know why, but Sasuke’s name rolling off Suigetsu’s tongue so casually sparked a weird sense of defensiveness in him.

“I’ll get the french onion soup with orange juice.” Sasuke said, leaning forward a bit. Naruto looked at Sakura, who’s eyes were mischievous before she smiled politely.

“I’ll have the egg omelette and water, please.” She said

“I’ll uh, I’ll have the chocolate chip pancakes. And a chocolate milk.” He said slowly, still trying to read Suigetsu and whatever just happened between him and Sasuke.

“Alrighty. I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.” Suigetsu flashed one last smile to the three of them, his eyes staying with Sasuke’s for what felt like a second too long.

As soon as he left, Sasuke turned to a wide eyed Naruto and Sakura with a knowing look.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Sasuke asked, shrugging.

“What...the fuck…was that.” Naruto dragged each of his words out, an appropriate expression of his confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sasuke said indignantly.

Sakura scoffed and leaned forward on the table. “You were totally flirting with him. I don’t blame you, he’s really fucking hot.” She sat back and chuckled, folding her arms over her chest.

“He was pretty hot, wasn’t he.” Sasuke shrugged.

“He was _okay_.” Naruto said defensively, like Sasuke had personally offended him, and then the confusion that had been swarming his mind sparked up once again. “Anyway back up. You never do that kind of shit, Sasuke.” He didn’t know why the premise of Sasuke flirting with someone felt like some kind of betrayal. 

“Eh. You just aren’t there to see it. It doesn’t mean anything anyway.” Sasuke picked at his nails nonchalantly.

“He’s cute. You should hook up with him.” Sakura added fuel to the fire. Naruto nearly shouted his disapproval, but refrained.

“Maybe. He seems nice though, I kinda have this weird urge to get to know him.” Sasuke looked puzzled, like the thought of him being intrigued by another person was so foreign.

“Who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?” Naruto asked, concealing the feeling of dread at the thought of Sasuke getting to know someone new, of this guy who Sasuke found attractive. Naruto was perplexed, Sasuke was never one to actually want to get to know someone, he was always a ‘hook up once and then never talk again’ type of guy. He always told Naruto it was because he hated commitment. So the fact that Sasuke actually wanted to get to know this guy made Naruto extremely uneasy, fearing that it could lead to something more than a hookup if Sasuke was genuinely interested. Wait, why did he care? He couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Oh shut up, idiot. Let me live.” Sasuke shoved his shoulder into Naruto’s. Naruto rolled his eyes and huffed. Sakura smirked.

“Don’t get too jealous, Naruto.” She joked, Sakura often made snide comments about their relationship because of how close they were and how often they seemed to resemble an old and bickering married couple. And Naruto’s stomach dropped at the light hearted tease because deep down he feared he was actually jealous. Naruto would have this strange underlying irritation when Sasuke would hook up with people. He told himself it because he didn’t think that was what was best for Sasuke. And something about the interaction with Suigetsu, and Sasuke saying he actually wanted to get to _know_ him rather than just hook up with him, made Naruto uneasy, the underlying irritation turning into something similar to fear.

“Very creative.” Naruto replied, sarcasm saturating his voice. “And I’m not jealous, I just don’t think Sasuke should mess around with that guy. He gives me bad vibes.”

“You say that about every guy I even _look_ at.” Sasuke huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“I just… I dunno. I don’t like him.”

Sasuke’s eyes fell on Naruto, perplexed at his distaste for the waiter that had been nothing but kind to them . It wasn't the first time Naruto had disapproved of someone Sasuke was partially interested in, he always claimed it was because he didn’t want to see him get hurt or waste his time. Naruto had no right to dictate what Sasuke did with his life. Sasuke had been hung up on Naruto for years now, and was slowly starting to realize that he was waiting for nothing, Naruto was straight and had a girlfriend, even if they were on and off. So why was he so butthurt about who Sasuke decided to be interested in? He had never brought it up, wanting to avoid unnecessary confrontation, but it was getting a little annoying.

“Yeah, well, he seems nice. You’re just too protective.” Sasuke shrugged, wanting to drop the topic. “Plus, this is all hypothetical. I’ve said, like, two words to the guy.”

“You know jumping the gun is my speciality.” Sakura gave a cheesy grin and sent finger guns in Sasuke’s direction.

For the next ten minutes, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had an easy conversation while they awaited their breakfast. Sasuke’s eye caught Suigetsu’s pale hair, and he immediately straightened his posture and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. Suigetsu beamed at them as he brought their food over, placing it down in front of each of them. He told them he hoped they enjoyed it, but not before he and Sasuke made weirdly charged eye contact again.

They ate their food, Naruto not contributing much to the conversation as he got lost in his thoughts. It was only when a familiar voice and approaching footsteps sounded that Naruto resurfaced from the sea of emotions swirling in his head. 

“Hey, you three nerds.” The voice said, it was sarcastic and animated. Naruto looked to see Deidara fixing his pony tail as he quickly hurried to their table.

“Oh hey. You’re working today?” Sasuke’s brow furrowed as he turned to face the other loud blond he had the pleasure of knowing, thanks to Itachi. Deidara and Itachi were pretty good friends, have been for years, so by extension he became well acquainted with Sasuke and his friends as a result of how many times they’ve all been over Sasuke’s house at once.

“Yeah, I just got in a few minutes ago. I came over here to tell you guys something pretty interesting.” His voice got sing-songy on the last word, and he shimmied his shoulders for dramatic affect.

“What is it?” Sakura said, ever the sucker for drama. Deidara leaned in close, and Sakura mimicked his movement. 

“Okay so, I was just in the back, and we have this new waiter right-“ 

“Yes, we’ve met him, he’s serving us.” Naruto cut him off, not wanting to discuss Suigetsu anymore. 

“Okay well, he’s cool so I talk to him here and there. So anyway, he was telling me about some customer he found really attractive, right.” Deidara was talking with his hands. “So...I was like ‘Who?’ and he was like ‘His name is Sasuke’ and then I was like ‘No way, like my little bro Sasuke?’ So I came out here to check and surely enough here your are.” Deidara rambled animatedly and Naruto just stared and blinked a few times, the feeling in his gut solidifying even further. Sakura squealed.

“Now you really have to go for it, Sasuke!” She reached over the table, almost knocking her water over, to grab Sasuke’s arm to shake it. 

“But yeah, I just wanted to come out here and confirm my suspicions. Do what you will with that information, I gotta get back to work.” Deidara said, untying and retying his apron as he began to step away. He turned to face them as he walked backwards towards the kitchen. “Oh and Sasuke, tell Itachi to answer my texts. Trying to get a hold of him is like trying to contact the fucking pope.” He shouted, and he disappeared behind the push doors of the kitchen. Sasuke hummed, and Sakura gave that mischievous grin she always did when she felt like meddling. 

“So…” She leaned forward over the table once again. “That’s a sign, Sasuke.” 

“A sign of what exactly?” Naruto narrowed his eyes, that irritation building up inside of him.

“I’m just saying Sasuke should go for it.” She shrugged.

“We’ll see.” Sasuke went back to eating his soup, nonchalance in the way he shrugged his shoulders and returned to his food. Naruto didn’t miss the slight pink that brushed his cheeks, and Naruto exhaled before he returned to his pancakes, trying to ignore the growing unnamed feeling in his chest.

  
  
They finished their meal, Naruto temporarily pushing the strange events that occurred to the back of his head as he sat back and sighed, satisfied with the pancakes. It wasn’t long after they finished that Konan came around to take their plates for them, having a short conversation before she had to tend to other customers. And Naruto felt his happiness from a full stomach disappear when the pale haired man returned to bring them the check. 

Suigetsu seemed to be a in a bit of a rush, and thankfully he placed the check on the table without staying for conversation. 

“So, are you gonna say something?” Sakura started, looking at the check to figure out the math of how they should split it like she always did when the three of them went out to eat.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to make it awkward.” Sasuke said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Plus he seemed to be in a rush before.” Naruto stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

“Naruto, you’re being too quiet. It’s making me nervous.” Sakura was typing in the numbers into her phone’s calculator. “Don’t you think he should make a move?” Sakura said.

“You just met the guy. How do you know he’s not an asshole?” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, looking forward at Sakura rather than Sasuke.

“He can’t be more of an asshole then you are.” Sasuke quipped.

“Ha-ha.” Naruto stretched his arm, and purposely hit it into Sasuke.

“Ow, you dick.” Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the side.

“Oh but I thought I was an asshole.” Naruto held a finger in the air, his tone scholarly.

“Both of you shut up, I messed up the division.” Sakura flashed her eyes between the two of them briefly, and they decided to end the banter there so Sakura didn’t murder them later. Just after she put her phone down and they each laid out the money that would cover their part of the meal, Suigetsu came to take the check from them, Sasuke opting to hand it to him. In a quiet exchange, Suigetsu smoothly handed Sasuke a small piece of paper, with a number scribbled messily on it. It was such a swift movement that Naruto and Sakura hadn’t even caught it. Sasuke put it in his pocket before he thought they might catch on. 

Suigetsu didn’t say much else besides wishing them to have a good day and the hoped to see them around before he disappeared into the commotion that was starting to pick up around the restaurant. Naruto decided against expressing his irrational distaste for the guy, and just hoped that he wouldn’t be their server the next time they went to the diner.

When they returned to Sasuke’s house, Itachi sat crouched next to Luna in the kitchen as she ate her food, running his amiable hand over her glossy fur. 

“Where’s mom?” Sasuke asked, flopping on the couch. Naruto flopped on top of him, and Sakura opted to sit on the soft carpet in front of the couch, her back leaning against it. Itachi leaned on the kitchen counter that overlooked the family room. 

“She went to get her nails done. She just left.” Itachi replied. Sasuke hummed, and took out his phone, holding it out to the side so that he could view it without Naruto being in the way.

“Hey, Itachi.” Naruto said, and Itachi gave a similar sounding hum to the one Sasuke gave. It’s probably an Uchiha thing, Naruto thought. “Deidara was looking for you, said to tell you to answer your texts.” Naruto muffled into Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke didn’t even care to push him off, he was rather cold and Naruto’s warmth was always welcome. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m picking him up after his shift later.” Itachi rounded the counter, Luna at his feet, as he sat on the chair adjacent to the couch. 

“Great, now I have to deal with _two_ blond pain in the asses.” Sasuke said, poking Naruto’s side, which caused him to jolt.

“Why do you always do that shit?” Naruto closed his eyes again and buried his face into Sasuke’s collar bone. 

“Telling me you are ticklish was the biggest mistake you’ve ever made.” Sasuke retorted, continuing to scroll aimlessly on his phone. Itachi turned on the T.V. and Luna curled up in Sakura’s lap. 

For a while they all sat in a comfortable silence, aimlessly watching whatever Itachi had put on, half interested. Naruto nearly fell asleep on Sasuke, but jerked awake when his phone buzzed. Naruto sat up, earning a trademark eye roll from Sasuke, who remained in the same position on the couch.

“C’mon. Now I’m cold.” Sasuke turned on his side as Naruto sat on the edge of the couch and unlocked his phone. It was a text from Hinata and Naruto’s brows furrowed together. He hadn’t heard from her for a few days. 

_Hey. Are you free tomorrow? Can we talk?_

Naruto stared at his screen for a moment, unsure of what _that_ could mean. They never usually talked things out, they often just moved past a conflict by pretending it never happened. Sasuke sat up beside him, curious as to what the message could be that left Naruto so confused.

“Who is it?” He said, peeking over Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Hinata.” Naruto sounded confounded as he spoke her name. Sasuke’s expression turned sour and his mood bitter, he laid back down on the couch. He didn’t bother asking what she said, ignorance is bliss, that's what Sasuke found helped him tolerate Naruto and Hinata’s relationship. 

Naruto typed in a few responses, backspacing and retyping until he eventually settled on a simple: 

_sure. where?_

  
  


_You can come to my house at 12:30._ Hinata replied. 

Naruto agreed and put his phone in his pocket, pushing it from his mind until tomorrow. When Naruto looked up, he was met with not only Sakura’s expectant expression, but even Itachi had lowered the T.V. and was looking curiously at Naruto.

“What did she say?” Sakura asked, a pressing tone to her voice.

“She just wanted to talk tomorrow.” Naruto shrugged, assuming the fight they had was behind them.

“Uh oh.” Itachi raised his eyebrows in speculation.

“Alright, everyone, relax.” Naruto moved to lay on Sasuke again. Itachi shrugged and turned up the volume. Naruto would deal with it tomorrow, he settled on. Right now, he simply wanted to enjoy the company of the most important people to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
